The present invention relates to a compressed gas release system and, more particularly, to a device including a compressed gas source, the gas within the gas source is released as a response to a combination of a predetermined threshold external pressure and a defined chemical environment.
The compressed gas release system of the present invention may be used, for example, to operate a personal life saver device worn by a swimmer, a boater, a diver and the like. In this case the system is connected to an inflatable gas bag, the gas bag inflates as a response of the gas release system to a combination of a predetermined threshold water pressure and wetness (i.e., the chemical environment).
The compressed gas release system of the present invention may further be used, to operate a safety device deployed in various gas and liquid tanks. In this case the system is connected to a safety valve located at the tanks inlet, the gas within the compressed gas source is released as a response to a combination of a predetermined threshold external pressure and a defined chemical environment (e.g., oil), the gas released is operating the valve located at the tanks inlet.
In addition, the compressed gas release system of the present invention may be used to operate a mixing device used to mix one group of chemical reactants with an additional group of chemical reactants. In this case the compressed gas source contains the first group of chemical reactants, whereas the additional group of chemical reactants is contained in a second reservoir, such as, for example, an inflatable bag, the first group of chemical reactants is released to mix with the additional group of chemical components as the system responds to combination of a predetermined threshold external pressure and chemical environment. In this configuration, the compressed gas release system of the present invention may be used, for example to mix two groups of chemiluminescent reactants that produce light upon fixing, as in a light stick, which light may be employed in a beacon buoy.
Various types of water safety products were developed over the years. These include foam vest jackets, inflatable "toys" (e.g., inflatable rings, arm cuffs and other floatation devices) which are inflated either orally or with a pump aid prior to use and, inflatable personal flotation devices (IPFDs).
IPFDs are inflated from a self contained gas source. As shown in FIG. 1a, an IPFDs gas release system 20 includes a spring 22 contained in an internally threaded cap 24 having water passage holes 26. System 20 further includes a hollowed ring 28 containing a water dissolvable material 30, typically a mixture of gypsum and salt and, an externally threaded housing 32, which housing 32 includes a firing pin 34 and is suitable to connect to a gas source from direction 36. As shown in FIG. 1b, when system 20 is assembled, spring 22 is compressed against material 30 and is, therefore, activated. When, in its assembled state, system 20 becomes in contact with water, material 30 dissolves and, therefore, activated spring 22 presses firing pin 34 against the gas source and activates it to release the compressed gas. The gas thus released inflates the IPFDs.
Nevertheless, each of the above described water safety products have one or more drawbacks. Foam vest jackets and inflatable "toys" are always containing a floating material when used and, therefore, are (1) uncomfortable when worn out of water (e.g., during a sale on a boat); and (2) provide a constant floating aid when used in water and, therefore, can not be used as a floating device operative only under life threatening circumstances (i.e., drowning). IPFDs, on the other hand, do not contain a floating material when are in use in a dry environment (e.g., on a boat), therefore, IPFDs may be constructed such that they will not have the drawback under (1) above. Nevertheless, the IPFDs gas release system, as shown in FIGS. 1a-b and detailed above, is operated instantly when it becomes in contact with water and, therefore, IPFDs do suffer from the drawback under (2) above.
Beacon buoys are used as a location marking device in sea. Beacon buoys typically include a light source operated by electricity, a battery supplying the electricity and, means for floatation. When the beacon buoy is in a dry environment, the electrical circuit connecting the light source with the battery is disconnected. When the beacon buoy is immersed in water, the electrical circuit closes and the light source becomes operated. However, such a device is dependent upon an electrical energy source (e.g., a battery) which tends to lose operability with time and, therefore, requires a periodic maintenance and/or replacement. Nevertheless, the compressed gas release system of the present invention, when employed to operate a mixing device used to mix one group of chemical reactants with an additional group of chemical reactants, to produce chemiluminescent reaction that produces light is not dependent upon an electrical energy source, rather it depends directly upon a chemical energy source and, therefore, do not require maintenance.
There is thus a widely recognized need for, ant it would be highly advantageous to have, a compressed gas release system devoid of the above mentioned limitations, which system is suitable to release gas from a gas source as a response to a combination of a predetermined threshold external pressure and a defined chemical environment.